Estoy Aquì
by AikoHiraki-Chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga una chica de esas que creen pasar desapercibido por el mundo, apenas tiene 16 años. Se decide a desahogar todas sus penas en un blog bajo el nombre Himawari. /AU/.
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo:** -*-*Estoy Aquí*-*-

**Genero:** Romance, Drama

**Personajes:** Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

**Autor**: AikoHiraki-Chan

**Rank:**

**Capítulos: **1/?

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Si han visto el Manga llamado Koko Ni Iru verán la similitud… (Me base en esa manga, se los recomiendo… aunque es corta)

**Summary: **_Hinata Hyuga una chica de esas que creen pasar desapercibido por el mundo, apenas tiene 16 años. Se decide a desahogar todas sus penas en un blog bajo el nombre Himawari. /AU/._

_**Capitulo 1 Parte 1 **_

_Siempre he esperado… En el oscuro mundo…_

_A la persona que me encontraría._

_-/Instituto Konoha/-_

_*Ding-Dong* (Sonido de la campana)_

En la sala de clases de clases 3 chicas conversaban entre si, una de ellas dentada arriba de una mesa.

-Hey Tenten! Viste la película de anoche?- decía una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celeste que estaba sentada en su puesto.

-Si Ino, lo vi, me hizo hasta llorar!- decía una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café que estaba sentada en una mesa detrás de la chica llamada Ino- Pero no hice la tarea por culpa de eso-.

_-Click- (sonido de la puerta al abrirse- _

-Espero Tenten no estés esperando a que yo te preste la mía, eh?- decía Ino mientras reía.

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta que habían abierto la puerta.

-Eh? Esperen, ¿de quien es ese asiento?- la tercera chica hablo, tenia el pelo rubio amarrado a cuatro coletas.

_-Uh…. es….. es.. mío_- una frágil voz hablo, pero no fue escuchada.

-Quien sabe Temari- le contesto Ino- seguro que aun no a llegado.

-Bueno, sobre lo que iba a decir- Tenten empezó a hablar, pero Ino la interrumpe.

-Eh?... Tenten… detrás de ti…-Ino pudo ver un pequeño bulto oscuro que no se movía.

Tenten un poco preocupada gira la cabeza.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo. –Qu..Que…!?-

_-U..um… eto… necesito.. Necesito poner mis cosas...en...mi puesto-_ El pequeño bulto lo decía temblando por lo impactada que quedo con el grito.

-Si estas aquí, tan solo dilo!- decía Tenten, recuperándose del susto.

-Ese lugar es de Hana-san?- decía Ino al ver a la chica.

-Umm… lo pueden… usar si quieren…- decía la chica un poco agitada. – y mi nombre no es Hana..- esto ultimo lo susurro.

-Que? Oh no, esta bien!- decía Tenten mientras se levantaba de la mesa- nosotras ya nos íbamos-Tenten sonrío.

-Si, lo sentimos- esto último lo dijo Temari.

Las 3 chicas se levantaron y salieron de la sala.

-Clack- (sonido de la puerta al cerrarse). -Ya Afuera-

-Hey, ni siquiera note que estaba hay- decía Tenten sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco-decía Temari- estaba muy sorprendida.

-esa chica…mmm… su nombre era Hanachi, no?- decía Ino mientras reía.

-En verdad es como si fuera una sombra- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo, para después alejarse de la sala.

Regresando con la chica.

_(Desde Aquí Nuestra protagonista hablara)_

-Es Hinata…- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, estudiante de 8vo grado…soy una chica de cabello color azulado, ojos claros y tes clara, pero soy una chica de presencia CERO.

_No destaco mucho._

(En eso vemos a una Hinata sentada en un restaurante esperando que la atendieran… aunque ya hayan pasado 2 horas)

_Además, a nadie le importo._

(En eso vemos a la misma Hinata corriendo detrás de un autobús, ya que la habían olvidado… en un campamento)

Nadie conocía mi nombre o cara en la escuela primaria, así que en la escuela secundaria quería cambiar.

Aunque no esperaba lo que me paso antes de entrar el primer día de clases de este año.

_-Flash Back-_

Me había levantado temprano en la mañana, ya que seria mi primer día de clases. Saliendo de casa un pequeño gatito me acompaña.

-Al menos los animales me notan- pensando.

-Este año mi meta es hacer 3 amigos!- me decía mientras caminaba, ya estaba cerca del instituto, solo tenia que cruzar la calle.

En eso el gatito que me acompañaba cruzo….. En Rojo.

-Ah! ! eso es peligroso!- decía mientras lo perseguía, en eso un auto se acercaba así que me detuve al centro de la calle.

-Por favor!, Deténgase!- hacia señales con las manos para que el conductor me notara- el gato esta cruzando!-.

En eso el auto se detuvo.

-Bien- dije- al menos me noto, que milagro-pensaba.

-Plack!- (Golpe)

Al lado contrario de la calle venia un motociclista y me choco…

El motociclista "Solo vio" al gato…. Para variar.

Así que falte al instituto…. Por 2 meses.

Cuando empecé las clases todos los grupos ya se habían formado.

Así que sin hacer ningún amigo, entre a la secundaria.

-Fin del Flash Back-

No es como si lo hiciera a propósito -sentándose- No era molestado, así que estaba bien, pero….- en eso escucho a una chica de mi clase gritar.

-Miren! Esos dos están aquí!- decía una chica 4 puestos delante de mi, mirando por la ventana.

-En serio!?- Respondía su amigo.

La curiosidad me venció, así que desde mi puesto mire por la ventana.

-Hey! El timbre ya sonó!- decía un chico de mi clase.

-La maestra esta por venir!- gritaba otra.

-Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Ambos corran!- una chica grito desde la ventana.

Naruto-Kun y Sasuke son…. Muy populares.

Solo tenerlos aquí hace que la habitación se ilumine.

- Ya estamos aquí!-ttebayo!-

Por supuesto, ese grito era de Naruto Uzumaki.

El es alto, de cabellos dorados, ojos color azul como el cielo y tes bronceada.

Su amigo Sasuke Uchiha, tiene el cabello negro azulado, sus ojos son de color negro y tes Blanco.

_Naruto-Kun es como el sol_

-Brilla- pensaba. Al estar mirándolo Naruto-Kun giro su cabeza y me vio.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana un poco nerviosa.

-Nuestros ojos…. Se conectaron…- mi corazón no paraba de retumbar.

-De estos dos, ¿quien creen que ganara el concurso de popularidad?- decía una chica.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-Kyaaaa!-Sasuke-Kun definitivamente!- Decía un grupo de chicas- su rostro es igual al de un modelo y tiene las mejores notas!-.

-Que? Por supuesto que es Naruto!- decía otro grupo de chicas- Sasuke-kun solo es bueno por su cara!, Naruto es amable, gracioso y además gano el campeonato estatal de Karate!-

-¿Pueden hacer todo eso?- pensaba yo mientras escuchaba.

-Mmmmm…. Nos falta un voto de esta clase- decía una chica que tenia una libreta en su mano.

-¿Qué? Me pregunto de quien…-decía la chica que estaba al ludo suyo.

Soy….soy Yo!

-pero… no me preguntaron…-pensaba- ¿seria raro si digiera que soy yo?- pe..pero.. soy parte de la clase, ¿cierto?- me decía mientras miraba a las chicas.

También quiero participar!

-per….perdonen!- alce mi voz para poder llamar la atención de las chicas.

-Oh!, bueno! Sasuke-kun!, Naruto! Todas las chicas de la clase hicimos una encuesta de popularidad… pero ustedes empataron!-

-Eh? Que quieres decir –ttebayo?- dijo Naruto.

No pude decirlo….

Tal vez…. Es mi culpa que no destaco…

(Al terminar las clases Hinata regresa a su casa)

-Suspira- Mientras entra a la casa-

Quizá siempre Será así….

-suspira- Mientras sube a su dormitorio-

No! Definitivamente no!.

-Ah…. Será mejor que cambie mi humor!- dejo mis cosas encima de mi cama y me siento en frente de la computadora y la enciendo.

Mi Hobby es escribir en mi blog en una pagina llamada "Girasol" (de hay nace mi seudónimo "Himawari"

(Blog)

_Deprimida o( _ _)o_

_Todos lo días es lo mismo_

_Para mi…._

_Es por eso que no he_

_Posteado en un tiempo –(-)_

_A estas alturas me pregunto_

_Si alguna vez podré hacer amigos…. (;^;)_

_Hora:20:00 hrs Comentarios: (2)_

Puedo postear las fotografías que tome y también tener un diario.

La gente que lee mi blog también puede dejar comentarios.

Comentario:

_Eso no es cierto!_

_Tienes que seguir_

_Intentándolo!_

_Te quedaras sola si_

_Te rindes!_

_-Megapig (Megacerdo)._

Nos podemos comunicar de esta forma.

- Megapig es siempre tan poderoso….

Comentario:

_No te preocupes! Si se _

_Trata de ti, entonces te ira _

_Bien! Estas esforzándote mucho,_

_Por lo que estoy seguro de que _

_Hay alguien mirándote!_

_-KuroUsagi (Conejo Negro)_

…. Ah….

-Kurousagi es tan….. Lindo…..!

En Internet solo conocemos el nombre de usuarios de los otros.

Probablemente nunca podría hablarles así, si habláramos cara a cara.

Ellos ven a mi "yo real".

Me apoyan un montón.

Al día siguiente ya en clases…..

Desearía que hubiera….. mas gente como ellos.

En eso recuerdo…

-Oh,Si! Ire a ese lugar.-

Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo hacia el patio que esta detrás del instituto.

Ya Afuera….

-Ah! Están creciendo las Hojas!- sonriendo – Le gusta mucho el sol-.

Ase tiempo encontré una planta de girasol, estaba marchita, así que lo empecé a cuidar.

El día en que le salga un pimpollo, lo pondré a la sombra, por ahora esta en el sol.

-suspiro-

Aquí puedo ser yo misma…. Cuando nadie esta cerca.

-Oh, si! Lo postearé en mi blog! –Click (sonido de cámara del celular ningún)

-Hey Sasuke! Devuélvemelo!-

-Ja! Trata de recuperarlo Dobe!

-He? Son Naruto-Kun y Sasuke? Que estarán asiendo?- me levanto de donde estoy (si estaba sentada)

En eso Sasuke me toma de los hombros.

-Qu…Que!- Sasuke se esconde detrás mío-

-Eso es injusto Sasuke Teme!-

-Na….naruto-kun esta muy cerca de mi….- pensando- Tan Cerca…

-Esto….!-

-Plap-

-Na… Naruto-Kun….-

Naruto por accidente sostiene a Hinata, una jugada por parte de Sasuke.

Continuara…..

**Bueno bueno…. primero que todo les quería pedir disculpas por estar estos 5 meses o 6 meses en el cual no e subido ningun fanfic.**

**La cosa es que no e tenido tiempo, por cosas del instituto nwnU, pero bueno ahora tendré mas tiempo libre ya que estoy de vacaciones :D wiiiii**

**Agradezco a:**

**Dark Side of Everyone**

**Dublealfa **(quien sea xD)

**nova por siempre**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Que han dejado comentario en mi primer fanfic (Regalo olor a lavanda)**

**De verdad muchas pero muchas Gracias: D**

**No saben lo feliz que estoy.**

**Bueno como ya han visto empezare esta historia, lo cual no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, como siempre dependerá de cómo sea recibido: D.**

**Habrá capitulo cada semana los sabados, hoy lo subo ya que tengo tiempo :3.**

**Esta es la primera parte del primer capitulo.**

**Que Lo disfruten: D**

**Se despide AikoHiraki-Chan! Hasta la próxima :D**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Titulo:** -*-*Estoy Aquí*-*-

**Genero:** Romance, Drama

**Personajes:** Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

**Autor**: AikoHiraki-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Si han visto el Manga llamado Koko Ni Iru verán la similitud… (Me base en esa manga, se los recomiendo… aunque es corta)

_**Capitulo 2**_

Naruto por accidente sostiene a Hinata, una jugada por parte de Sasuke.

-Jajajaja, Te engañe Dobe!- Sasuke sale corriendo del lugar.

-… Lo Siento…- Naruto lentamente se separa de mi.

-Esta… bien- eso me sorprendió mucho.

-…Oh… estas… cuidando de esta planta?- dirige su mirada a la planta.

-se…sep- ah! Estoy demasiada nerviosa.

-Yo no puedo cuidar plantas, siempre se mueren!-Sonriendo- Eres Increíble!.

-Eh..?! No… Yo.. – lentamente retrocedo.

-No, en serio, cuidas de ella cada día, Eres de verdad Genial Hinata-Chan!.-

-…-Eh..? Recién ahora...

En Eso se escucha un Grito.

-Naruto! Atrapamos a Sasuke-Kun!-Una Chica del salón de clases.

-Hey!, Suéltenme!- Sasuke trataba de zafarse del grupo de chicas que había alrededor.

-Eh?.. Jejejeje! Gracias!, Jajajaja el señor Sasuke atrapado por Chicas!, Necesito una Cámara!- decía Naruto mientras Reía.

-U-Ummm… Tu…Sabes mi nombre…?- trate de hablarle a Naruto.. Pero.. ya estaba muy lejos, los chicos que estaban cerca se estaban llevando.- Oh, no me escucho…-

En Eso Naruto Voltea, me mira con una sonrisa y dice…

-Mm? Lo se, Es Hyuga Hinata-Chan-

**Viento…** (Para el momento Emocionante x3)

El… Sabe mi nombre….

De verdad es como el sol…

(Al terminar las clases, Hinata regresa a su casa)

En La pieza de Hinata

(Blog)

_Adivinen que? Hoy hable con un _

_chico hermosísimo y popular_

_por primera vez! Incluso sabía _

_mi nombre! Estoy tan feliz!_

_Hora: 19:30 Comentarios: (0)_

Es como si fuera del otro mundo…..

Click Click! (Comentario)

Comentario:

_Puedes Hacerlo! Siempre hay una buena oportunidad _

_cerca de ti. Aun con un poquito de fe,_

_puedes cambiar el mundo._

_-KuroUsagi_

-He..? Con un poquito de fe… el mundo….mmm-

(Al otro día… ya en clases)

-Eh…..!?- Gritos de Alumnos.

-No se Quejen! Tenemos que limpiar el patio después de clases!- El Maestro Iruka daba las instrucciones del día.-Por favor hagan grupos de 3 o 4.

-Ugh..- Cuando siempre hacemos grupos, siempre quedo afuera…. Y al final quedo sola.- Que debería hacer?- miro hacia todos lados desde mi asiento, todos están formando grupos- Oh… que debería hacer…?...- Quizá esta es una buena oportunidad… En serio, tal vez con un poquito de fe, podría cambiar.. (TwT) Pero.. ni siquiera tengo amigos…

-Iruka-sensei! Ya tenemos grupo!- Eran las chicas de la otra vez, las que estaban en mi puesto.

-mmmm…Ino, TenTen y Temari, correcto?- Iruka-sensei las anoto en su cuaderno.

-Ah..uh…-Cambiar.

_Cambiar…_

_Cambiar… - __**Puedes Hacerlo!**__ (KuroUsagi)_

**Quiero Cambiar!**

-Um, Disculpen!- eleve un poco mi voz para que las chicas me escucharan.

(A La Hora Después…)

-Ugh.., por que tenemos que limpiar la horrible área de almacenamiento del gimnasio?- Ino estaba sentada en una banca que estaba cerca, las chicas usaban ropa deportiva para limpiar.

-Es que eres muy mala en piedra, papel o tijeras- Tenten estaba apoyada en una escoba.

-Jejeje yo avise, lo siento!-

-Ah… pero.. ustedes no son las que están trabajando- Temari estaba sentada en el piso.

-um…Uhh…- Ino y Tenten miraron el piso y se dieron cuenta de que estaba limpio.- Hana-San!

-Eh… Yo?- parece que de nuevo se olvidaron de mi nombre. Ah… No- no importa!.. No,um, yo me metí en su grupo así que..!.. QUIERO TRABAJAR DURO!.

-… Dices que querías hacer esto…?...eso.. eso no es.. muy normal…- Decía Temari.

-Pfft.. jajaja Eres tan rara, Hana-San.- lo decía Ino mientras me revolvía mi cabello.

-Quizás limpiar te sale naturalmente- Tenten se levanto de su puesto.

-Buenos, nosotras también trabajaremos!- Las chicas levantaron sus puños en forma de victoria.

-Iremos a lavar los trapos, ok?- me decía Temari mientras salía de la sala con las chicas.

-Si..Si!- Eh… Recién… Hable con ellas… Normalmente?.

….KuroUsagi-San… quizá el mundo si cambio!

(15 minutos después)

-Que debería hacer?- me preguntaba mientras limpiaba las ventanas- Después de limpiar tratare de hablar con ellas. Si sale bien, quizá se conviertan en mis primeras amigas del Instituto! Estoy tan ansiosa de contarles a KuroUsagi-San y a Megapig de esto!

**Clack!** (Sonido Fuerte (si lo se mis sonidos apestan nwnU))

-Eh?- me sorprendí al ver que la puerta de la sala se cerro repentinamente.

-Eh? Por que estas cerrando la puerta Tente?-

-Iruka-Sensei dijo que nos podíamos ir a casa ahora.

-No esta Hana-San adentro?-

-Quien sabe?, Tal vez ya se fue a su casa.-

-Que?.. Umm AUN ESTOY AQUÍ!- Trate de abrir la puerta pero..- Que? No se abre!- la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-Tal vez a Hana-San le gusta estar sola.

-¡? No! Eso no es cierto!- Trate de gritar lo mas alto que podía para que las chicas me escucharan.

-Quizá la molestamos si nos juntamos con ella…- Las voces de las chicas se alejaban lentamente.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Desempernadamente golpeaba la puerta para que me escucharan.- Hey, por que… no se dan cuenta?.

(Las Horas Pasaban Lentamente, Ya se estaba asiendo tarde, por las ventanas se veía ya el atardecer Haci que me senté cerca de la puerta)

Recuerdo… cuando era pequeña y jugaba con los niños del barrio, jugábamos a las escondidas.

Siempre, todo el tiempo, esperaba….

No importa cuento esperaba, nadie me encontraba… y me iba a casa llorando.

Es igual a eso… -Suspira-.

Nadie se molesta en intentar… encontrar a una persona olvidada…

No hay nadie.

Nadie que me encuentre…

Lo se… lo se.

Pero… (Sniff…)

Es solitario…

Es solitario… (Hic)(Urgh)

Alguien… Alguien…

Alguien, por favor…

ENCUÉNTREME…

(En eso La puerta se habré)

-eh?..-

-Estás Bien? Hinata-Chan…- Era Naruto, se notaba cansado, como si hubiese estado corriendo mucho.

-Naruto…Kun…- Lagrimas… lagrimas son las que derramo ahora por mi cara…

No pude aguantar mas así que lo habrase.

-¡?- Naruto se sorprendió.

-La puerta… pensé que no se abriría… pensé… que nadie vendría!- Cada vez lo abrasaba mas fuerte.- Tu me… encontraste! Gracias!-.

En eso Naruto lentamente se arrodillaba.

-eh?..- En eso me di cuenta que lo estaba abrasando. Yo.. Lo- lo siento… - lentamente lo solté, y me empezaba a levantar. En eso Naruto, que aun estaba arrodillado, sostiene mi mano.

-Yo siempre… yo siempre te he observado… Yo siempre.. Te he mirado, Hinata-Chan.

De Reprende… Mi mundo se dio Vuelta.

**Viento**

**Muy Buenas Chicos Y Chicas, Como están? Yo Feliz como una lombriz.**

**Me alegró Mucho los Comentarios que dejaron en mi primer capitulo, de verdad Muchas Gracias! Me emocione Al ver tantos jejeje nwn**

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**angel maria 15**

**Dark Side of Everyone**

**Memetomori1986**

**LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2**

**FlowerBloom**

**Didier Erick**

**Cinthya**

**Que Han dejado comentarios a mi fanfic x3**

**Pues Aquí esta el segundo Capitulo!**

**Como Saben El Prox Sábado subiré el tercer capitulo!**

**Que Lo disfruten! Nos Vemos en los comentarios nwn**

**Se despide AikoHiraki-Chan! Hasta la próxima :D**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Titulo:** -*-*Estoy Aquí*-*-

**Genero:** Romance, Drama

**Personajes:** Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

**Autor**: AikoHiraki-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 3**

_Siempre te he estado observando, Hinata-Chan._

Casi pude sentir como el tiempo se detenía.

-Lo siento, esto es muy repentino….- decía Naruto mientras sonreía.- y este no es el momento adecuado para ello…-

Lo mire y trate de secar mis lagrimas, pero me entrego un pañuelo.

-Pero… quería que supieras…- En eso lentamente se acerca…. Pero se aleja.- Que yo siempre, siempre, te he estado mirando.

(Después de eso, salimos del área de almacenamiento del gimnasio y salimos del colegio)

-ya es muy tarde, te acompaño a tu casa?- me miro y sonrío.

-Eh? N-no… no es… Dis-Discúlpame!- Doy un paso asía atrás y me giro rápidamente para salir corriendo.

-Ah!-

Te he estado mirando…. Siempre te estuve mirando, Hinata-Chan.

Eso es….

Eso es imposible….

(Al otro día…)

(Sala/ Hora del receso)

-Wahhh (bostezo)… estuve jugando a los jueguitos toda la noche…- con flojera Tenten, que estaba parada se estiraba.

-No Abras tanto la boca o te entraran moscas!- dijo Ino, que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

-Esta bien…- En eso Tenten Lentamente se estaba sentando en la silla que estaba atrás suyo.- Me gustaría que la clase se apresurara y terminara…- En eso que se sentó…

-Mugyah!- Se sentó encima de mi…. Y del golpe.

-UWAH! Estabas aquí?! Hana-San!- Rápidamente Tenten se levanto.

-Es… Hinata…- No creo que se lo aprendan…

-Si estas aquí, Avisa!-

-Siempre sale de la nada!-

-Ayer también, de repente se fue.

-….- (Suspiro) yo estaba ya sentada…. Esperen!- Ah… Sobre ayer….-

-Es cierto! El karaoke de ayer estuvo muy divertido!-

-si,si! La persona al lado nuestro era muy entretenida.

-Quede… encerrada….- parece que no me escuchan… como siempre.

En eso…

-Ah, Sasuke-Kun! Naruto!- las chicas que estaban cerca de la puerta empezaron a gritar.

-Naruto-Kun…- Sasuke y Naruto-kun estaban entrando a la sala. Al estar mirándolo me di cuenta que me devolvió la mirada.- He..!...- agache un poco la cabeza. – Que vergüenza….- otravez lo mire.

-Buenas! Hinata-Chan- lentamente se dirigía hacia mí, pero….

-Oye Dobe!- Sasuke desde la puerta lo llamaba.

-Ah! Si Teme- se giro, pero antes me sonrío y se fue.

Entonces el sabe que estoy aquí, de verdad…

En este salón, en esta escuela….

Realmente hay… alguien que me mira… a MI.

Estoy contenta….

Estoy tan contenta!

(Ya en casa)

_(Blog)_

…_.bueno, eso es lo que paso!_

_Tan solo pensar que alguien_

_Me mire a mi! (nwn)_

_Waah-¡ lol_

_Hora: 20:00 Comentarios: (0) _

-FuFuFu!, Estoy segura de que ambos se sorprenderán!-

El pañuelo que traje ese día…. Tengo que devolvérselo y agradecerle.

Click Click! (Comentario)

-Mmm? Tengo un comentario…

Comentario:

_Hey Hey!_

_Al decir que te mira… no_

_significa que le gustas?_

_Eres lenta, Himawari!_

_lol! _

_-MegaPig_

-Eh?! Eso… Eso es imposible!-

**Es Cierto!**

Comentario:

_Si no esta interesando en ti…_

_Entonces por que te miraría?_

_-KuroUsagi_

-…-

Tienen un buen punto… normalmente nadie me notaria.

Y solo habíamos hablado una vez antes.

Por que me mirara? Me pregunto…

-…-

Naruto-Kun… Que clase de persona es?

(Al Otro día)

(Sala/Hora de receso)

-Oye, vayamos a ver al club de Karate después de clases.-

-Sip, Animaremos a Naruto!-

Como todos Saben Naruto Practica Karate.

(Sala del club de Karate)

En la entrada del club había muchas chicas.

-Vine… a su práctica…. Pe-pero… es solo para regresarle el pañuelo…- daba vueltas por el pasillo, de verdad estaba nerviosa.

-Dale Naruto!- Grito de las chicas.

Pah Bahm Swoosh Ahhh! (inserte aquí efectos del golpe nwnU)

-Punto! De Naruto!-

-Increíble… Gano contra el capitán…!

-Naruto… este chico es muy fuerte!

Una persona tan maravillosa….

Me dijo… ''Te he estado mirando''….

**No le gustas?** (MegaPig)

N-…no puede ser, no puede ser!

… sin embargo…. Esta podría ser una oportunidad única en la vida para mi…

-Naruto!-

-Buen trabajo! Eres asombroso!-

-Vendremos a ver tu próximo enfrentamiento!-

…yo… que estaba pensando…?

No hay oportunidad de ninguna clase para mi.

Ahora… me siento avergonzada de solo mirarle…- lentamente me giro para regresar a la sala.- Naruto-Kun ni siquiera… vive en el mismo mundo que yo.

-Hinata-Chan!-

Lentamente me giro.

- Lo sabia! Te conocí desde atrás!- Era Naruto-Kun… se esta acercando…

-Viniste por mi?- sonrío.

-Eh?! U-uh… n-no…- lentamente retrocedo y escondo el pañuelo.

En eso se escucha un Grito.

-Naruto-Kun!- una chica de pelo Rubio Claro, ojos color Lavanda apareció entre las chicas que estaban y se acerco a Naruto.

-He? Shion?- Naruto se dio vuelta.

-…Naruto-Kun? Quien es esa Chica?, Nunca la había visto…- Shion es una de las chicas del curso que esta al frente de nuestro salón.

Fui-Fui Notada!?

-Eh..? Esta Chica…- Naruto le iba a responder, pero…

-No es la que salio del almacén del gimnasio con Naruto la otra noche?- Una de las amigas de shion Hablo.

-Eh…?-

En ese momento se produjo una gran tensión en el aire… Estaba en Shock, no pensé que nos habían visto…

-Que… que significa esto!?- Todas las chicas que estaban cerca empezaron a acercarse, especialmente Shion. –Por que estabas con Naruto de noche?-

De verdad estaba sorprendida… mis ojos están demasiado abiertos.

-Entonces? Que dices?-

-Ah…yo…- lentamente retrocedía.

-Espera! Que hiciste con Naruto!?- Shion me tomo de los hombros.

-yo... lo si-siento….- ya no aguantaba mas, estaba apunto de llorar… tanta presión…

-Responde Con Claridad!- Shion estaba furiosa.

En eso….

-No Fue Nada.

-He?...- Todas las chicas se giraron.

-Sasuke….

**Viento **

**Hola Hola! Como están? **

**Seguro se preguntaran… ¿Fanfic en un día viernes?**

**Bueno la cosa es que mañana no estaré en mi casa, así que he subido hoy el capitulo.**

**Lo Hice para Que no estén esperando Tanto: D**

**Bueno Como Siempre Gracias a:**

**Didier Erick**

**LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2**

**Tenshirbk**

**Laly Zamora**

**FlowerBloom**

**Ya que han comentado el capitulo 2 de esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias: 3**

**Pues Como verán este capitulo es muuuuuuyyyy intenso.**

**Además de que apareció un nuevo personaje: Shion.**

**Les daré una pista.**

**Hinata se tendrá que cuidarse mucho de ella… (nwn)**

**Sasuke apareció al final…**

**Bueno… Esto seria…. Gracias Por Leer!**

**Se despide AikoHiraki-Chan! Hasta la próxima :D**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Titulo:** -*-*Estoy Aquí*-*-

**Genero:** Romance, Drama

**Personajes:** Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

**Autor**: AikoHiraki-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 4**

_Sasuke…. _

-je… ¿Qué estas asiendo, causando problemas como siempre Dobe?- Sasuke apareció detrás de las chicas.- ¿Por qué no dices la simple verdad?-

-Eh… pues…- Naruto estaba muy nervioso.

-…- Sasuke se acerca a mí y me sostiene por los hombros – Verán, la chica… se quedo encerrada en el gimnasio, Naruto pasaba por ahí de casualidad, y la encontró y la ayudo, eso es todo.

En El pasillo se escuchaba sonidos de alivios y suspiros.

-Ohh…

-Es Así?-

-Claro, no es Naruto un chico bueno?-

Shion se acerco a Hinata y se río.

-Ja, Una Chica tan lamentable. Es la clase de chica que no puedes dejar sola, después de todo, jaja- se dio media vuelta y regreso con sus amigas.

Hinata quedo sorprendida.

-Oye Teme! Que estas di…- Naruto iba a reprochar más, pero Sasuke le hace una seña de silencio.

-Shhhh-

-No hay nada entre ellos, cierto?- el grupo de chicas que se habían formado hablaban entre ellas.

-Ooh…? Es cierto!, no es posible que ellos sean… con una chica tan simplona!- Shion y las demás se fueron del pasillo.

(Apretó el pañuelo) Así que eso era… solo lastima…

-Naruto-Kun… toma- le entregue el pañuelo a Naruto e hice una reverencia. – Muchas Gracias-…- Me disculpo… por causarte problemas.- di media vuelta y me marche del lugar.

-Ah…- Naruto se notaba muy preocupado.

Fue por medio segundo, pero… El sol se sentía calido…

Otra vez… he vuelto a las sombras.

(Al otro día, ya en clases)

-Ok chicos, siéntense!- Iruka sensei entraba a la sala- Ahora pasare lista!-…- Avísenme si alguien falta!- pero antes de empezar noto que faltaba algo.- …oh? Ese asiento… de quien es?-

Cerca de la ventana un puesto estaba vacío.

-Quien sabe… lo olvide- respondió un alumno que estaba al lado del puesto.

-Oh, Bueno… Entonces sigamos con la lista…-

Naruto que estaba en la fila del lado de la puerta, miro el puesto.

-Hinata-Chan….-

(A fuera del instituto / zona patio/ donde esta el Girasol : D)

-(Suspiro)… las clases ya empezaron, pero… no tengo ganas de estar en el salón…- Hinata estaba sentada al lado del girasol.

-… aunque no este allí, nadie lo notara, jaja… eh…-

(flash Back)

_**Estas… cuidando de esta planta? (Naruto)**_

…

_**Sabes mi nombre? (Hinata)**_

_**Si! Tu eres Hinata-Chan. (Naruto)**_

_**Buenas! (Naruto)**_

_**Siempre… siempre te he estado mirando… (Naruto)**_

(Fin Flash Back)

Era la primera vez que me hablaban así…

-uuh.. (Sollozo)-

Estaba realmente feliz….

"_No estas sola" _

Era como si me dijera:

"Esta bien que estés aquí"

Miraba al girasol, pensando, con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que… una sombra apareció, a si que me gire.

-jeje me alegra… que estas aquí…Dattebayo!- Era Naruto, se notaba que estaba cansado.

-He? (sorprendida)… Naruto-Kun… por que estas…?... la clase..ya..-

_Una chica tan lamentable… la clase de chica que no puedes dejar sola… (RECUERDO)_

-umm… estoy bien, así que… Por favor, regresa a la sala!- tuve que empezar a empujarlo, para que pueda dejarme sola… no quiero que me vea como una chica lamentable…

-Eh?!- Naruto estaba sorprendido- Hi-Hinata-Chan….-

-Si no estas ahí, todos se preocuparan!- como Naruto estaba de espaldas, podía hablar mejor.- En cambio, por mi… no importa si estoy ahí o no.

Así que… No me prestes más atención… (-Ugh)

-Si tu no estas ahí, Hinata-Chan, Yo no me sentiré bien!-..-

-…Eh..-

De verdad eso me sorprendió, hasta lo solté.

-No te miraba por lastima- lentamente se giro a verme. – En ese momento, cuando dije que te estuve mirando, no quise decir eso…Eso no es lo que quise decir…-

Note como Naruto me miraba directamente a los ojos, y me sonrío.

-Es porque estoy enamorado de ti… Te he estado mirando… Porque TE AMO, Hinata-Chan.-

En ese momento sentí algo muy calido dentro de mi…

**Viento….**

**Fanfic recién sacado del Horno!**

**Hola Hola! Como están? Pues yo estoy de maravilla!**

**Aun que un poco triste u.u ya que se me acabaran las vacaciones ;^; Este Lunes entro a clases TwT.**

**Pues Bueno como siempre agradezco a:**

**Abi sama**

**Didier Erick**

**FlowerBloom**

**LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2**

**Ya que han dejado un comentario en el capitulo anterior :3**

**Comentarios que me hacen muy feliz n_n**

**Bueno… les quiero preguntar una cosa.**

**¿Les gusta la forma de como escribo?, me entro esa dudita…**

**Bueno como siempre… Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer este fanfic xD**

**Se despide AikoHiraki-Chan! Hasta la próxima :D**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Titulo:** -*-*Estoy Aquí*-*-

**Genero:** Romance, Drama

**Personajes:** Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

**Autor**: AikoHiraki-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 5**

_-Es porque estoy enamorado de ti… Te he estado mirando… Porque TE AMO, Hinata-Chan.-_

-eh…- me-me ama..? Naruto-Kun me ama!?.

En ese momento lo mire fijamente, pero desvíe la mirada hacia el suelo.

-estas… estas mintiendo…- de verdad no puedo creer como un chico como Naruto se fijara en una chica como yo.

-No estoy mintiendo!- Naruto se notaba muy seguro de si mismo.

-Pero…No tiene sentido que alguien me ame!- tuve que subir la voz, para que el entendiera mis palabras.- soy simple… no destaco.. ni siquiera tengo buenos pun-

-Si los tienes! Es por eso que te he estado mirando todo este tiempo! Desde que entraste a esta escuela… yo siempre… Por favor… Considera estar conmigo dattebayo!-….

No pude evitar abrir mis ojos a más no poder, acaso…. ¿Estaré soñando?

Ding Dong… Ding Dong (Campana de receso)

-Ah…! Bueno, me voy a adelantar.- rápidamente Naruto se giro y salio corriendo- Te espero en clases!.

En ese momento deje de sentir mis piernas y caí de rodillas al suelo, quede sorprendida.

Es esto… un sueño?

(Ya en la sala/hora de receso)

Ahora me encuentro en la puerta del salón de clases, Naruto-Kun esta adentro… no se si entrar y hablarle… de verdad estoy nerviosa.

-Naruto! A donde fuiste en el primer receso?- un grupo conformados de chicas y chicos estaban hablando con Naruto. -Estábamos preocupados!-

-Iruka sensei esta muy enojado!-

-jejeje de verdad?- Naruto se notaba un poco distraído.

En eso cambia su mirada hacia donde estaba, los dos quedamos paralizados.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Naruto, que pasa?-

-Estas raro…-

Al mismo tiempo desviamos nuestras miradas.

Naruto-Kun, quien es admirado por todos…

Piensa en mí.

/(ya en casa)/

(Blog)

_Que Sorpresa (0_0;)_

_Ambos tenían razón…_

_Esta persona deslumbrante _

_Se me confeso…_

_Q-… que Hare…?_

_Hora: 19:30 Comentarios (2)_

-Bam-

Comentario:

_De verdad!?_

_No creí que fuera _

_Cierto…_

_No puedo creerlo…_

_Que puedas encadenarlo,_

_Es increíble!_

_MegaPig_

-Ugh… yo soy la sorprendida… No puedo creerlo!-

Tal cosa…

Nunca antes sucedido…

**-Me Alegra!—**

Comentario:

_Me alegra!_

_Tengo la certeza de que _

_Esta persona te ha visto_

_Esforzándote! (^-^)_

_Podrían estar saliendo?_

_KuroUsagi_

Sa-liendo…!?

(Al otro día…/salón de clases)

Es cierto… hay un paso adelante después de una confesión…

Yo y… Naruto-kun…?

Salí del salón de clases con mi almuerzo y me dirigí a una zona cerca de la azotea, junto a las escaleras.

-(suspiro)… solo puedo ver a Naruto-Kun…- me sonroje- Nunca antes estuve en una relación, así que…

En eso un alguien que estaba corriendo por las escaleras choco conmigo.

Bam!

-uwaaaah!-

-ou-ouch! Eso dolió- el golpe fue tan fuerte que caímos al suelo, trate de sobarme la cabeza.

-Guh-¡ Tu-¡ No te pares en un lugar así!-

Qu-e… es Sasuke!

-Lo-lo siento…- trate de de levantarme, pero el agarro mi brazo y me tiro al suelo.

-Shhhh… No Hables- con su mano tapo mi boca.

-Sasuke-Kun?- se escuchaba voces de chicas alrededor.

-Eh? Creí oír a Sasuke-Kun…-

-Sasuke-Kun! Donde estas?!-

…. Silencio….

-Parece que se fueron…- lentamente saco su mano. – esas Chicas siempre se me pegan…-

Uff… Por fin…

-…mm?.. Mirándote de cerca… en vedad eres muy simple…- Se acomodo en el suelo y saco su comida.

-waa!-

Sasuke es completamente diferente a Naruto-Kun…

También es una persona deslumbrante, pero…

No debo colocarme nerviosa, o sino creerá que soy mas rara.

-Así que… ese Dobe de Naruto se te confeso?-

-Ugh…- ok, eso si me coloco nerviosa, hasta se me callo el almuerzo.- Eh..! como lo..?-

-Nos conocemos hace tiempo. Me doy cuenta fácilmente… Entonces? Que harás?- dirigió su mirada hacia ami.

-que… dices…Bue-no… yo…no.. he decidió aun.- me puse a jugar con mis dedos, un habito desde pequeña, solo cuando estoy muy nerviosa.

-Sabes? No evitarías destacar estando a su lado- sentí que su mirada mostraba un poco de compasión.

-Eh…?-

-Recuerdas como era ser observada en el club de Karate, no?-

Mientras el hacía esa pregunta, no pude evitar de recordar esas miradas de las chicas, especialmente de Shion.

-…-

-Tu no… te ves como si tuvieras la fuerza para oponerte a esto, verdad?- Sasuke se levanto del suelo.- Entonces, no es mejor que vivas como ahora?- se giro en si mismo- una vida simple?- y se va.

- Salí del lugar en el cual estaba y me dirigí a patio del instituto.-

Estaba tan feliz que me olvide…

Naruto-Kun y yo…

…Los mundos en que vivimos son muy diferentes.

y…

Además, yo…

…no tengo la fuerza para luchar…

(Ya en Mi Casa)

(Blog)

_Es justo como creí,_

_Estoy pensando en rechazarlo…_

_No encajamos juntos,_

_No creo que pueda soportar su _

_ambiente… _

_Y me siento feliz con tener este espacio con KuroUsagi y MegaPig._

Comentario (0)

Estoy bien así…

Siempre he admirado a aquellos que están en la luz.

(Me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté)

Pero… estoy segura de que el mejor lugar para mi son las sombras.

**Bueno Bueno Hola Como Están?**

**Bueno aquí esta el 5 Capitulo! Recién sacado del horno!**

**Que sea de su agrado!**

**Como siempre Agradezco a :**

**Abi sama**

**ange souriant**

**Didier Erick**

**HiNaThItHa.16241**

**Ya que se toman su tiempo para leer este Fanfic!**

**De verdad Muchas Gracias!**

**Bueno Sin mas cosas que decir**

**Se despide AikoHiraki-Chan! Hasta la próxima :D**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Titulo:** -*-*Estoy Aquí*-*-

**Genero:** Romance, Drama

**Personajes:** Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

**Autor**: AikoHiraki-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 6**

_Pero… estoy segura de que el mejor lugar para mi son las sombras._

-He? ¿Donde Estoy?-

Me encontraba en un lugar Oscuro y frío, lo mas raro es que ase poco estaba en mi cama.

-Estoy sola…- Miraba en todas las direcciones posibles, pero no encontraba algo que se me hiciera familiar.

En eso una luz blanca apareció en frente de mí.

-Ah..!- La luz tomaba forma y era…

-Na-Naruto-Kun?- Notaba que estaba de espaldas.

_Hay alguien que finalmente me nota._

_Realmente esta bien quedarse aquí?_

-He? Una voz salida de la nada empezó a hablarme, escuche que venia de atrás de mi, así que me gire.

Era una pequeña niña, se notaba oscurecida, como si no tuviera vida.

-Es este mi antiguo yo…?-

_Yo… estoy bien… _

_Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola…_

Se notaba muy triste, trate de hablarle pero no salía mi voz.

_Permaneceré así por siempre…._

En eso la pequeña niña empezó a llorar, y a desaparecer….

-No! Espera eso no es!- En eso desperté y me senté en la cama.

Estaba sudando y desde mis ojos salían lágrimas sin control.

-Un… sueño…- seque mis lagrimas.

-NO,NO! No estoy triste!- Me gire para ver la hora, eran las 6:00 am.

Aun faltaba 2 horas para entrar a clases.

-Es Normal estar sola… Además, tengo mi blog…- me levante y me dirigí hacia la computadora.

Comentario:

_Que hay con eso?_

_No me interesa tu_

_Respuesta a ese chico,_

_Pero no me gusta como_

_Estas siendo ahora_

_Mismo! Te estaba_

_Apoyando por que estabas esforzándote mucho!_

_-MegaPig—_

-Eh?-

Comentario:

_Tiene razón._

_Estas bien de esa manera?_

_Así, estarás sola para siempre!_

_No quiero que termines así._

_-KuroUsagi—_

KuroUsagi-San, MegaPig-San…

-Pero… Pero…yo…-

NO tengo el coraje para… Permanecer bajo el sol….!

En eso se escucho un Trueno a lo lejos, y empezó a llover.

-Eh… Que lluvia…- me levante y me dirigí a la ventana.

En eso me acuerdo…

-Mi Girasol!- Rápidamente me dirijo a mi ropero y saco la ropa de clases, Botas para la lluvia y un impermeable.

Al salir de casa tomo un paraguas y una bolsa, y rápidamente me dirijo al patio del instituto donde esta mi Girasol.

-Lo sabia!- El pobre girasol estaba ya de lado, se notaba que por la culpa del viento fuerte se quebraría en segundos.

Rápidamente tomo la bolsa y tapo el girasol.

-Ah!-

Pero el viento lo levantaba, era demasiado fuerte.

-Como pensaba… no puedo hacer esto sola.- La lluvia y el viento son muy mala combinación, no puedo ver nada.

En eso llega a mi mente la silueta de Naruto.

-Por que… por que pensé en Naruto-Kun?-

Hasta ahora, nunca he tenido nadie en quien confiar o que me ayude.

Pero eso es lo normal…

Así que estaré bien…-

En eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento se levanto, haciendo que la bolsa y yo saliéramos impactadas hacia atrás.

-Waaah!-

En eso sentí que alguien me apoyaba por los hombros.

Na-Naruto-Kun, Por que…?

Naruto tomo la bolsa y tapo el girasol.

-Ah… esta… esta bien! Naruto-Kun, no quiero molestarte mas!- Rápidamente tome un lado de la bolsa para tapar al girasol.-Lo Hare sola.-

-Esta bien…-

-He?- vi como Naruto me mostraba una sonrisa.

-Siempre he estado… cuidando a este girasol, también Dattebayo!-

El viento esta soplando sobre mí, perforándome… y la lluvia me golpea con frialdad…

Pero…

Me siento… Tan calida…

Paso unos minutos, el viento y la lluvia pararon.

Entre las Nubes salio rayos de luz muy calidas.

Naruto y yo nos miramos y nos reímos.

-Jajaja! Hinata-Chan estas cubierta de lodo!- Estaba sentado y riendo, sosteniendo su estomago.

-T-Tu también, Naruto-Kun…- AHHH… estoy empapada incluso bajo mi impermeable.

-Hinata-Chan… simplemente no puedes evitar preocuparte por los seres vivos, verdad?- me miro con una sonrisa- El Girasol… y el Gato.-

-Eh… El Gato…?- eso me sorprendió.

-Nunca lo olvidare, en el día de la ceremonia de apertura…- dirigió su sonrisa hacia el cielo.

**Flash Back**

Naruto, junto a Sasuke y sus amigos, pasaban por la vereda.

-Oye teme! Hoy vamos a practicar al gimnasio Karate?, es que quiero practicar un poco! Dattebayo!-

-No Dobe- Sasuke en verdad no le importaba lo que hiciera Naruto.

-Porque! No seas ta-n…- En eso Naruto escucho una voz que venia de la calle.

-P-Por favor, deténgase! Un Gato esta pasando!-

**Fin Flash Back**

-Por un gatito que nadie había notado, esta chica pudo haber sido arrollada.- Bajo su mirada hacia Mi.- Y mientras pensaba en ella, Me di cuenta que estábamos en la misma clase!-

Desde hace tanto…?

Dirigí mi mano hacia mi pecho, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte.

-Naruto-Kun… sabes, yo… No tengo la suficiente confianza para salir contigo…- mis ojos estaban cerrados y estaba con la cabeza agachada.- Tampoco tengo la calificación para hacerlo…-…- Pero… Pero yo… Quiero convertirme en alguien… Que pueda ser capaz de estar a tu lado!.

En Lugar de quedarme aquí… Quiero tratar de estar bajo el sol abrasador!

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo mire, note que cabeza estaba agachada, pero que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, yo también deseo… ser el más cercano a ti, Hinata-Chan- Mi Miro y De nuevo me sonrío, pero note que sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas.

Si estoy con Naruto-Kun, quizá me pueda acostumbrar.

Bajo la calida luz del sol, creceré con confianza.

Al igual que un Girasol.

**Bueno Bueno Chicos! Como están? Yo Aquí disfrutando el fin de semana.**

**Aunque debo ir a un cumpleaños y No quiero ir ;^;**

**Bueno dejando eso de lado.**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO! RECIÉN SACADO DEL HORNO!**

**Como siempre agradezco a: **

**Abi sama**

**Mhialove02**

**Didier Erick**

**HiNaThItHa.16241**

**Quienes alegran mi día con sus comentarios n_n**

**Bueno… siempre me he preguntado si alguien lee esto n_nU así que si lo estas leyendo, escribe en tu comentario "Me gusta el Pan" (si ya se que es raro pero quiero saber quien lee esto ;^;)**

**Bueno antes de que se me olvide, quiero saber si les gustaría que creara una pagina de Facebook, para que puedan estar atentos a mis fanfic, además de subir otras cosas varias! Eso también me gustaría saberlo, así que estaré esperando sus comentarios!**

**Si hay comentarios positivos, colocare en mi perfil la pagina o al menos el nombre, asi que estén atentos!.**

**Bueno ahora si como siempre Saludos a todos y que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

**Se despide AikoHiraki-Chan! Hasta la próxima :D**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Titulo:** -*-*Estoy Aquí*-*-

**Genero:** Romance, Drama

**Personajes:** Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

**Autor**: AikoHiraki-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 7**

_Si estoy con Naruto-Kun, quizá me pueda acostumbrar. _

_Bajo la calida luz del sol, creceré con confianza._

_Al igual que un Girasol._

-(Al día Siguiente/Por la mañana en casa) -

-Ok, no me olvido de nada, no…?- he estado caminando por toda la casa, desde lo que paso ayer con Naruto he estado muy nerviosa. Dirijo mi mirada hacia el reloj de la pared- Oh!, ya me tengo que ir…-

Tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta de salida, pero antes dirijo mi mirada a mi computador.

-Ups… la computadora esta prendida- me acerco a la computadora y veo mi blog antes de irme.

(Blog)

Parece que esa persona como el

Sol me ha estado observando por

Un año.

Aunque como soy ahora no puedo

Pensar en hacer algo como salir

Con el. Me gustaría cambiar al

Tipo de persona que puede estar cerca suyo.

KuroUsagi-San, MegaPig-San,

Lamento preocuparlos. Como un

Girasol, quiero ser capaz de

Florecer audazmente.

Hora: 8:15 am Comentarios: (2)

Realmente comprendí mis propios sentimientos…

Es pequeño, pero es un gran paso.

…

(Ya en La entrada del instituto)

Como es de mañana, no se ve muchos alumnos. Mire hacia el cielo, hace un muy buen día.

El Verano es una linda epoca.

-Oh, si…KuroUsagi-San me dio un consejo esta mañana.- Antes de apagar el computador leí sus comentarios.

**Flash Back**

_/Comentario/_

_Para florecer audazmente…_

_Se feliz! Comienza con un saludo ya que _

_Nunca sabrás lo que puede_

_Pasar a partir de ahí (n_n)/_

_KuroUsagi_

**Fin Flash Back**

Un Saludo, eh…?

Me acerque a la entrada del instituto, y camine hacia la zona donde se dejan las cosas en la mañana.

Dejé de saludar a la gente, ya que nadie me respondía.

Ha pasado tanto desde que lo intenté…

Me acerque a un grupo de chicas que eran de mi salón.

-(Gulp)…..- se feliz… salúdalos…- Bue-Buenos… Días…!- espere a que respondieran, pero…

Como siempre… ni siquiera me miraron… no me notaron…

-Oh!, Hinata-Chan!-

Me sorprendí, me gire era Naruto-Kun….

-jaja, uniforme de verano.-Estaba junto a Sasuke- Hizo calor bastante rápido después de la lluvia, No?- me miro esperando una respuesta.

Yo de verdad estaba muy nerviosa, trate de hablar, pero los nervios no me dejaban.

Naruto esperaba mi respuesta con su típica sonrisa. No tuve mas remedio que saludarlo a el.

-Bue-nos… días… Naruto-Kun…-

-Jejeje si, Buenos días Hinata-Chan!-

Se notaba que quería decir algo más, pero Sasuke lo detiene.

- Vamos Dobe, acuérdate que tienes que hablar con Iruka-Sensei- Agarro a Naruto de brazo y se lo llevo.

-Ah! Oye Teme! Suéltame!... ok Nos Vemos Hinata-Chan!- Se despidió energéticamente.

Ser alguien que pueda estar cerca de Naruto-Kun…

Puedo… convertirme en alguien así?.

(Ya en Clases, unas Horas después)

Como los Profesores estaban en consejo, estábamos solos, así que la presidenta de curso nos dejo tomar un descanso.

-Traje un libro de test Psicológicos!- Ino se puso enfrente del pizarrón levanto un pequeño libro.- Alguien quiere intentarlo?.

Todos en el salón empezaron a levantarse y a decir que si.

-Ok, entonces agrúpense!-

Todos empezaron hacer un círculo grande al medio del salón, dejando la sala completamente desordenada.

-Eh?Eh?-me pregunto si yo… también puedo ir…- Ha…

Noto como todos ya están en el grupo, solo faltaba yo.

-Veamos… sobre personalidad.- Ino buscaba la pagina en concreto- Mmmm… Sasuke-Kun? Cual es tu animal Favorito?.-Ino le pregunto a Sasuke que estaba apoyado en una mesa.

-Mmmm.. Hmp… El Tigre.- Sasuke estaba con los brazos cruzados, se notaba que no le gustaba mucho que le preguntaran cosas.

-Dice: Eres extremadamente llamativo, egocéntrico y mujeriego…-Todos se quedaron callados.

-JAJAJAJAJA TEME te lo tienes merecido Jejejeje- Naruto no paraba de reir.

-Callate Dobe!.- Sasuke le mando un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Ya Teme si es broma!- Con lagrimas en los ojos se sobaba la cabeza.

-Jajajajajaja-

En la sala entera empezó a reír.

-Jejeje Que hay de ti, Naruto?- Ino se acerco a Naruto.

-He, Que?- Naruto tenia cara de no entender.

-(suspiro) lo tonto no se te quitara no?- Una Gota paso por la sien de todos- Que cual es tu animal Favorito?

-Ahhh! Bueno…. emmmm… Los Perros tal vez?-

-Ejem.. Dice: Significa que eres alegre, confiable e… Inteligente?-

-Inteligente?- Todos en el salón se rieron.

-JAJAJA eso ni en Broma jajajaja-

Todo el mundo parece divertirse….

Me gustaría tratar de estar en el grupo… pero es imposible.

Me levante de mi puesto y mire por la ventana.

-…- Seria bueno ir a ver mi Girasol ahora…-

-Que Hay de ti, Hinata-Chan?-

-He? Na-Naruto-Kun?-

Todo el salón quedo en silencio… y me miraban.

-Cual es tú… Animal Favorito?- Naruto noto que estaba un poco nerviosa, así que me sonrío.

-Los… Hams…ters…- Me sonroje un poco, ya que todos me miraban.

-Oye Ino, Que dice sobre los Hamsters?- Naruto se giro a preguntarle.

-A ver, Veamos… Tímidos, pero inesperadamente testarudos…-

Al finalizar la respuesta de Ino, todos volvieron a hablar y a preguntar a Ino.

Vi como Naruto hacia una señal con su mano, Invitándome a acercarme al grupo.

En verdad… puedo ir allí?.

Trague un poco de saliva, lentamente camino hacia el grupo, muy lentamente.

Hace mucho…

…ansío esto…

(Ya estaba al lado de Naruto, el cual solo estaba en la horilla del grupo)

… Una Clase en ronda.

Al estar mas cerca, se notaba mucho la alegría que todos tenían.

Desde afuera… se sentía siempre frío, pero…

… Por dentro es tan…

…Calido.

…

Al terminar las clases me dirigí a casa.

(Blog)

Por favor, escuchen esto!

Gracias a la persona como el sol,

Fui capaz de entrar a mi primer

Circulo de clases de la secundaria!

Estaba solo en las afueras,

Pero mi corazón aun estalla

De felicidad.

Hora: 20:00 pm Comentarios: (1)

-Estoy tan contenta… de haber conocido a Naruto-Kun…-

Quizá realmente pueda ir…

/Comentario/

Bueno, Bueno…

Así que parece que

Las cosas van bien…

Espero que siga así

Sin inconvenientes…

-MegaPig—

Aun Lugar Bajo el sol.

**Bueno Bueno! Hola A Todos! Como están?**

**Bueno Como verán yo excelente! **

**Bueno Como siempre, Agradezco a :**

**Didier Erick**

**tenshirbk**

**Abi sama**

**HiNaThItHa.16241**

**Quienes han dejado su hermoso comentario en el capitulo anterior! Además de que les encanta el pan con queso como ami! w**

**Bueno Por fin tengo Pagina de Facebook! Solo tiene que ir a mi perfil y hay esta el link!**

**:3 Estoy ansiosa por verlos por hay, también pueden dejar sus comentarios!**

**Se despide AikoHiraki-Chan! Hasta la próxima :D**

J


End file.
